WinterQuake Tumblr Prompts
by Mountainfall
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Unrelated one shots about the pairing of Skye and Bucky.
1. Girls With Six Packs

**Maybe the idea of attackonmybankaccount: "Were best friends that live together and I just happened to come home early to find you walking around bare butt naked and dear god I'm blind please put on some motherfucking clothes also when did you get that fucking hot and holy shit are those real life abs." for the buckyxskye thing?**

 **This is a real world AU.**

Bucky Barnes owed Skye quite a bit. He had joined the army and served multiple tours in Iraq, eventually reaching the rank of Sergeant. On his last tour his squad got hit by an IED. Which resulted in him being captured and tortured by the enemy. Eventually he was rescued then discharged due to PTSD.

So he headed back to the states. However his PTSD made him unable to hold down a job. Steve recommended a he visit a counselor by the name of Sam Wilson. He never did. Instead he ended up a drifter.

Lots of people walked by him seeing just another homeless vet. He probably would have wasted away like that for the rest of his life if it weren't for Skye. He had long ago fallen out of contact with Steve and none of his family knew where he was. He could have been any one. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes seemed like some else entirely.

Yet one day she walks up to him and insists he stay at her place till he gets back on his feet. She was stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer, so he did. It took him a couple years, but he managed getting back on his feet. Even called that Sam Wilson guy. Which resulted in him reconnecting with Steve. Something he wasn't entirely certain was a good thing. He did manage to land himself a job with the national guard, so he moved out of Skye's place.

He had been living by himself for a year now, and found himself missing Skye. Sure they spoke on the phone all the time, but that wasn't the same as physically being around her. When he got a phone call from her, and she talked about how she got kicked out of her apartment, he was the insistent one. He had never known what exactly her job was. It involved computers, she could do it from home, it didn't pay well, or at all, and he wasn't certain it was legal. He wasn't entirely surprised she got kicked out.

"You're really going to let me crash at your place James?" He smiled. It was nice hearing his name on Skye's lips. She had a way of saying it that made him feel like a person from day one.

"No doll, I'm insisting you crash at my place. There's a difference."

"Alright see you when I get there then."

"You won't actually. My new job has me out of town for a while for training. There's an extra key with the old lady across the hall. Just ask and she'll give it to you, I'll let her know you're coming. See you in two weeks."

"Right, see ya then."

As luck would have it, he training finished up early. When he got on his floor he decided to playful and sneak up on her. He was surprisingly stealthy for a man his size. Quietly he opened the door and slipped inside. Another thing off luck today, it was right as she was walking through the living room. There was an off detail about the scene, but he had been training and was tired so he couldn't figure out what the detail was.

It was when his hand landed on her hips the detail clicked. He had no chance to think about it as he was flung through the air. His back connected with the couch and he stared up at her.

"Hey doll, why you walking around my apartment naked?" The gentlemen he was, tried to desperately focus on her face, but little details got through, her smooth perfect skin, the perfect tan, her abs. Oh damn, he thought.

He went through a mental checklist. Tenacious, check, witty, check, feisty, check, didn't take crap from anyone, check, able to hold her own in a fight, if the throw that landed him on the couch had anything to say, then yes, check. Muscled check, crap, his best friend also fit his bill for the perfect girl. That was going to cause some awkwardness later. Why the hell did he have a thing for girls with six packs? Skye didn't have one yet, but she did have the beginnings of one. He knew she been taking self defense classes, but he hadn't really thought about it.

"Why are you staring at my stomach?" She sounded very annoyed with him.

His gaze snapped up to her face. "Do you do body toning?" Mentally Bucky slapped himself. If he kept this up he was going to get a boner, then it would be really awkward. He forced his expression to harden, "You never answered my question."

She was giving him that weirded out look of hers. "I've been sleeping in your spare bedroom, accidentally left my clothed in there when I went to shower. I didn't bother bringing my towel when I left the bathroom, because you weren't supposed to be home for a couple more days. I'm going to go put my clothes on now." She left the room.

He muttered, "Makes sense, I'm going to go take a nice cold shower now," Before dazedly getting off the couch and entering his own room.


	2. Not A Chapter

**Hey guys,**

 **Just a brief authors note. If you want more chapters send me a prompt. My tumblr url is strunmahmah dot tumblr dot com. If you would be willing to do that everyone would adore you. That includes me, my followers, you, and who ever else reads this anthology. So be a doll and send me a prompt, unless you're a guy, then be a gentleman and send me a prompt.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Mountainfall**


	3. Do You Want Me?

**Prompt submitted by: jcampbell943**

 **Bucky can't get Skye out of his mind. She keeps popping up in compromising positions i.e. tshirt/underwear in the kitchen, coming back from the gym in a sports bra/short shorts, etc. He sets out to have a chat with her about some "house rules" and Skye's response is something to the effect of "Do you want my Buck?!"**

Bucky wasn't certain how they ended up like this. Theoretically it could have been any of the avengers, so why did it have to be him? Apparently SHIELD was still up and active. They had also started their own team gifted individuals. To keep from stepping on each others toes a joint mission had been proposed. It was small scale and only required one member from each team. It was also undercover work. So that threw out Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Thor, they were all to well known. That left himself, Natasha, and Clint. He ended up as liaison because of something called "nose goes" whatever that was.

So they waited for the "Secret Warrior" to appear. None of them expected the brunette slip of a women to walk in the door. Which was rather unfair of the considering Natasha could fit in that category at first glance. She was asian. Her hair went slightly past her jaw, tumbled but attractive. She moved with a degree of grace, not Natasha's level, but she certainly hadn't been yanked off the streets like her clothing might suggest.

"I'm agent Skye, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Bucky noted the absence of a last name before stepping forward.

"James Buchanan Barnes, you can call me Bucky. I'll be the one working with you ma'am."

She smiled, "Please call me Skye, I've never really been all that formal."

Tony spoke, "How do we know you're really SHIELD? Show us your badge agent." His tone was accusatory and angry.

She faced him down cooly, "As I'm sure you're aware Mr. Stark SHIELD lost all of its authority after the big HYDRA reveal. We were even briefly on the terrorist list. We've fallen out of the habit of carrying around badges, or anything else that can identify us if captured."

Natasha started laughing, "Anyone who can face down Tony while he's in childish mode has got to be the real deal. Now you and Barnes have a mission to attend to, see you around agent Skye."

Now they were at a base in Montana posing a couple. The base was called playhouse. It looked like a normal house, till you got below ground. The basement held a gym, armory, a hanger bay, a holding cell, and all sorts of other assorted rooms he didn't have a chance to explore.

The top two floors were completely normal however. A kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, the works.

He made his way to a bedroom at the end of the upstairs hallway. "You can have the master room doll," He shouted.

"No."

He twisted back to look at her, "No? No, what?"

"We're supposed to act as a couple. You never know if someone outside is watching. We share a room," Her tone aloud no room for argument.

He sighed, "Whatever you say." Turning he started for the master bedroom with her on his heals. Thus started a string of events that would ensure she never got out of his mind.

When they went to bed that night there was about a foot of space between them. Bucky woke up shortly before dawn. To his shock they had both worked their way to the center of the caused them to end up with him spooning her. Her shirt had ridden up, leaving her waist exposed. His flesh hand had somehow come to rest there feeling her soft, smooth skin. He made a small strangled noise in the back of his throat, before carefully extracting himself from the bed.

He went on a morning run, when he got back, he took a shower. After he finished he headed downstairs to check the armory. As he walked past the gym he glanced in. He saw Skye. She was doing Tai Chi in full view of the door in only sweat pants and a sports bra. He swallowed as he saw her toned figure. Immediately he rushed onward to his destination.

That day they established their covers. For the first time since the 1940's Bucky had an actual job. He couldn't help but be a little envious of Skye who didn't have to leave for her job. She was a writer, which meant she could anywhere so long as she had her laptop, which was useful for a hacker. He suddenly had a mental image of her in thick rimmed glasses, with her hair in pigtails. For a moment he wondered if she wore avengers patterned underwear. That caused him to pause. Where had that kink come from?

He got back to the house at 5 o'clock. He opened the door, removed his jacket, turned into the kitchen, and received an answer for his earlier question. No she didn't. Instead she wore plain cotton underwear. It was far more practical and fueled the fantasy even more.

How did he know this? She was bent over looking at the contents of the fridge, in only her underwear and an oversized t-shirt. He blinked, was that his shirt she was wearing? The realization made him choke.

"What do you want for dinner? Coulson always makes sure the fridge is fully stocked. I'm fairly certain he would murder us if we resorted to fast food on the first day." He made that choking sound again. Skye turned to look at him, "Are you okay?" She noted his eyes locked on to the shirt she was wearing. "Oh, sorry. I hope you don't mind. I didn't feel like getting dressed after my shower."

"Would you mind?" The huskiness of his voice surprised him more than it did her

"Yeah, of course not." She dashed up the stairs to their bedroom. Her face flushed.

Bucky braced his hands against the counters trying to get himself under control. Her in his shirt got him more riled then the nerd fantasy. He let out a breath of relief when she came came down fully dressed in her street chic look. They set about cooking with minimal conversation.

When they sat down to eat, he decided it was time. "We need to set house rules," He proceeded to list out things like, not borrowing each others clothing, ect.

She listened quietly, and occasionally nodded. When he finished Skye whispered, "Do you want me Bucky?"

He made the choking noise again.

 **Author's Note: For wondering I currently have four more prompts sitting in my inbox that need to be written.**


End file.
